Aramenta
"Thoughts are shadows of our feelings,darker,emptier and simpler." Personality: Aramenta is quite serious,almost grumpy,and very proud at that.She doen't take insults well,and is extremely proud to be a Senotra and makes sure everyone knows.She has Heliophobia, or fear of the sun.While many dark elementals,especially Shadow, are known not to like light too much, Aramenta is absolutely teriffied of it, to the point that she can faint of fright. It wasn't too big when she was younger, but grew stronger as she aged. Despite her arrogance and glomy nature,it is not an abomination for her to smile or laugh,far,far from it,she just naturally has the scowl on her face.Aramenta likes to joke and talk to her family-despite the fact that she would never admit it- for they are her only friends. Skills and Abilities: Despite her skill level being average,Aramenta's skills are much 'purer' than normal due to her shadow heritage (she is very much 3/4 of a pure shadow dragon). Shadow blending: She is able to blend with shadows in order to stay unnoticd to the naked eye or to eavesdrop. Shadow form: She is able to turn unmaterial,into a plume of shadow fire,but it's rather unstable. Shadow breath: Her shadow breath resembles black fire,but it doesn't burn,instead it suffocates and blinds enemies.It's quite powerful. Weaknesses: She is dreadfully afraid of sun and strong light in general can blind her temporary.She isn't very good at fighting,neither elementaly nor physically. Backstory: Her origin....is not entirely known.About 15 ago,her father has gone for the Shadow Kingdom,Zacenien,due to job.He was there for almost a year,and when he returned...it was with an egg.Aramenta used to be angry at her father for not telling her about her mother,but she eventually stopped since she has taken notice on how much it hurted him. She lives normal life in Mymis,with her father and aunt. Relationships: Venebrus: The relationships between these two...is a bit complicated to explain. Since they are painfully similar to each other (despite their constant denial),they can switch between loving each other to death (and actually show it) and acting like military sergents. Though it's mostly latter.Despite this stern (?) act towards each other,they love each other very,very much.Considering Venebrus' habit to give his loved ones affectionate pet names,Aramenta's would be "violet twilight" or just shotened to "twilight". Fiadente: Even though she has never met him,she admires the hell out of her uncle Aden and Venebrus may or may not be slightly pouty that Arie thnks that his brother is much cooler than him (just pouty,not jealous).Although it remains unknown of what would their relationships be like,many confirmed that should the two ever met,they would be inseparable. Cerera: Aramenta's bond with her aunt,is quite like Impetus',she loves her dearly,but is also imenesly annoyed by Cerera's constant affections. Akiki: Next to Aden,Akiki is Arie's favourite family member,considering how laid-back Akiki is and how she lets her do and be whatever she wants unless it's life-threatening. Impetus: When Aramenta was young, they used to adore each other and spent quite a lot of time together. However,when heer glomy nature started to grow, it was beginning to start common for them to argue and not just sarcastic remraks,but actual insults and shouts. Thankfully, as quick their blood is to boil as it's quick to cool down. Tatyana: While her arrogant nature would never let her say it,she is terrified of Tatyana. The story on how that fear came to be is this: During one of Aramenta's and Impetus' totally not uncommon arguments, they exaggereted a bit,and Aramenta may have said something that really hit Impetus and that carried on for hours. Tatyana, of course, knowing Impetus as much as she does, immediately noticed this change,but he assured her that it was nothing. Hating lies,Tanya took things into her own paws and searched Impetus' mind in matter of seconds.When she saw what happened through his memories,she wordlessly and graciously left,as if nothing was wrong. When she found Aramenta,she may or may not pushed her against a tree and threatened to make her insides her outsides should she ever do or say something like that to her master ever again. Impetus was highly confused when his cousin came sweating and started apologizing before he even realizd what she was apologizing for. Venebrus was vastly amused (despite threatening to maim his daughter,if her threats made those two argue less,he didn't care) Notes: * Voice Actor: Barbara Anne Weber Scaff youtu.be/vxj654C2kps?t=2m27s * She is 2,1 meters/6,8 feet tall * She can move her blades * Despite her pessimistic views and grumpy behaviour, she is extremely polite and cultured, as taught by her father since youth, and won't regard anyone with something less than a smile and a greeting * Her nickanmes are: Arie (most common),Baby girl (by Akiki and Impetus) and Twilight (by Venerus)